


My Faith Is Stronger

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one-shot based around a key phase from the game, the Silent Spy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Faith Is Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the game, "The Silent Spy".

"She called me because she knows my faith in her is stronger than my fear for her."

 

Nancy waited for her breathing to regulate itself. She could feel her heart racing. She was close to the end and soon, she’d solve yet another case. But before she did that, before she did something reckless to capture a culprit, to force a confession, she needed to do something else first. She needed to speak to the one person who had faith in her. Who trusted she’d solve any and every mystery. Nancy steadied her hand. Pushing the numbers she knew by heart, she waited for his voice. She knew more than anything else right now, she needed to hear his voice.

"Hello?"

"Ned! It’s so good to hear your voice."


End file.
